harrypotterbooksfandomcom-20200214-history
Cupboard under the Stairs
|Employed = }} The Cupboard under the Stairs was Harry Potter's bedroom at 4 Privet Drive for ten years. He made to sleep in the cupboard and stay in the cupboard when being punished by the Dursley family. He was eventually given Dudley Dursley's second bedroom when Vernon and Petunia Dursley found out the wizarding world knew about the cupboard. About The cupboard was very small and dark and often had spiders. History Early history From 1981, Harry Potter was left in the guardianship of Petunia Dursley when James and Lily Potter were killed. Petunia and her husband Vernon Dursley wanted a normal life away from the wizarding world and were not happy about having to keep Harry. Albus Dumbledore persuaded them to keep Harry but they would not treat him kindly and even though they had a bedroom in the house that they could have given to Harry (their room and Dudley's room being the two others), they made Harry sleep in the cupboard under the stairs and gave the other bedroom to Dudley. This smaller room was a place that Dudley dumped old toys he no longer wanted. Harry's bedroom For the next ten years, Harry was punished a lot by Vernon and Petunia locking him in the cupboard. They punished him for magically growing his hair back to the original state when Petunia cut it, by locking him in the cupboard for seven days. They locked him in when he jumped up to the school roof when he was running from Dudley. Harry shouted through the door that he had no idea how he managed to jump that high. In June 1991, Harry was woken up by Petunia banging on the door. He was later told that if he done anything wrong that day on Dudley's birthday, he would be locked in the cupboard. Later that day, he magically made a window pane vanish and let a Boa Constrictor escape. Piers Polkiss told Vernon and Petunia that he saw Harry speaking to the snake, they knew he used magic and locked him in the cupboard for a month (the longest he ever spent locked away). In July, Harry was sent an acceptance letter from Hogwarts School and the letter had the address of "The Cupboard under the Stairs". This made Petunia panic because she thought that meant the wizarding world knew and that it made them look bad for keeping him under the stairs. They then moved him to Dudley's second bedroom. The cupboard was later turned into a storage space. Later history During the summer of 1992, Vernon locked Harry's spellbooks, wand, robes, cauldron and broomstick in the Cupboard the second they got home. Later, Fred and George Weasley used a pin to unlock the door and get Harry's things when they collected him from the house using the Ford Anglia. In the summer of 1993, Vernon locked Harry's possessions in a trunk in the Cupboard again. Harry had learned how to pick locks, and had taken to sneaking downstairs at night and unlocking the door to get spellsbooks he needed to complete homework. He later unlocked it in front of Vernon because he had decided to leave Privet Drive forever during an argument. In July 1997 when Harry left Privet Drive for the final time, looked in the cupboard and found it was being used to put umbrellas and stacks of shoes. Notes and sources Category:Muggle world locations